


一百天

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	一百天

夏天父亲租了别墅。  
我一个人，和家庭教师。父亲希望我学会算术和外文，外加游泳和骑马。家庭教师在来的路上出了事故，马也没有到，于是我找来世勋，和他分享这个别墅。  
世勋是个根本不会拒绝的家伙。他背着手在别墅里转了一圈，和我说：“金钟仁，真是个好地方。”  
那是一个非常漫长的夏天。从六月末开始，一直到九月，处暑结束后，它才拖拖拉拉落幕。没有别人，我完整地属于世勋了，我们终日无所事事，有时沉睡一日夜，醒来后昏昏沉沉地在院子里坐着，等待夜晚再次来临。  
本来准备的食物在一周后就吃完了，我们开车去镇上采购。一辆老爷车，世勋和我都会但不可以开车，即使如此我们还是擅自行动了，当我开车时世勋就坐在旁边吃水果，窗外的热风吹眯了我的眼，汁水顺着世勋的嘴角流下，他用我的手背给他擦，之后我的手背上黏黏的，停留了糖分。  
我们买些方便的食物，熏肉，火腿，吐司，圆白菜还有酒精饮料，果酱，酸黄瓜。那几个月我们活得不像韩国人，没有韩国人能够持续那么久地不吃韩食，但我们就是一口不沾。吃饭不是那么要紧，我和世勋都不喜欢烟熏火燎，我们只是为了生存在摄入。  
后来伯贤哥提起别墅，说“那个淫乱的地方”，事实上我们过得空前健康，没有烟酒，没有药物，音乐也不太激烈，当我们赤身裸体站在院子中央，阳光穿透我们的皮肤，将会知道那是世界上最干净的血管。  
我第一次开车时，世勋把胳膊搭在我肩上，指尖在我脸上划来划去，被我骂了，他就往下摸我的脖子，胸口，腰，大腿。世勋性格温和，只是偶尔不要命。车在公路上蛇行，我叫他滚开，他收回手，又在我放松警惕时，忽然捏住我的脸颊，咬着我的嘴唇。  
世勋有时觉得钟仁像个柔软的玩具。他不贪玩，但不会拒绝玩具。  
我和世勋的第一次就在车上慌慌张张结束了，车停在一棵大树边，日光和树影落在我们身上，不知道哪一处是真实的了。大概会有人经过，我张开的腿被车座卡得很疼，世勋往我身体里挤，撞，我如同遭受车祸般要变形了，汗水在他赤裸的胸膛滑落，我的掌心在上面游走，湿漉漉的，下面被他满满撑着，因为他的抽插变得火辣辣，他要我叫，我在喉咙里呻吟，世勋的脸上总有些孩子般轻微的得意，他是那种五官深刻却表情轻浮的人，如果是别人，会摸不着头脑的，但我是金钟仁，我深深感到世勋不会超出他插入我身体的部分，我们像自我折叠的怪兽连接在一起，我被他顶得仰起头，看到一只松鼠在树冠上跳跃。  
回到别墅后我要世勋去洗车，他当然不肯。我们吵了一架，晚上甚至打了起来，我的腰和屁股都疼得不行，终于在星空下哭了出来，世勋手足无措，他没有来安慰我，只是拎来了厚厚的水管，他在冲洗车子，洗被我们精液弄脏的皮套。我向他走去，他丢了水管，把我压在车门上又一次拥抱接吻，我的身体仍然鲜活，是蜜色的，他说我是他嘴里的仙草冻。水管落在地上成了喷泉，飞到天上又掉下，浇湿了我们两个混小子。  
七月随便就过去了。我们吃了很多葡萄，舌尖变成紫色，牙齿也酸倒，不想同他说话时，我就窝在客厅的沙发下看书，世勋坐在地上，把一颗网球往上扔，接住，扔，接住，反复如此。别墅里很空，大概父亲不想要我有太多娱乐活动，我们终会对做爱厌烦，这时我就看着他做一些无意义的事。  
做爱这件事，不是以插入，而是以肚皮的相贴，作为两个人亲密的极限。有时我和世勋并不亲密，他忽然间剥下我的裤子，揉捏我被他搞得湿淋淋的屁股，然后又手指插两下，就干进来了。我一阵阵闷哼喘气，视线向下，地板被推得不断后缩，前额的头发扎到眼前，带着不甘心的汗水。算个屁的亲密，只是吴世勋又在恶作剧。  
别墅里发现了一把枪，仿真枪，没有子弹，我把它顶在世勋额头，在他睡醒的一个下午，我坐在他的被子上，拿枪顶着他。他的瞳孔里是害怕了一下，然后他抓住我的手腕，我的筋脉不能呼吸般争先浮现，我看着它们，觉得就像勃起的细小性器。我扣下扳机，“哒”一声，世勋闭了一下眼，然后猛地把我掀翻。  
我跑了，光着脚，在别墅里四处逃窜，最后被世勋逼到了角落，我坐在盥洗台上，被他拨开脚踝，摁住膝盖，我的大腿又被拉开，然后世勋把枪口塞进了我后面。倒了很多润滑剂，发出“咕唧”的声音，他还用握枪的姿势抓着，进进出出，硌得我很疼，我抱住他的脑袋，“嗯啊”地像粘腻的西瓜汁水般叫着，感到他在试图扣动扳机，一瞬间我真的有被射穿的灼烧感，而后他把枪拔出来，水淋淋的黑色枪口，他想让我张嘴再吞下舔干净，被我打落了枪。  
他喊我金钟仁，我在用力解他的衣服，我想摸到他的肚皮，结实的，年轻的，被我舔过射过的，流着汗的肚皮。我一边努力他一边作乱，捧着我的脸揉捏，世勋不知道在我心里熊熊燃烧的东西叫什么，他不知道这个夏天我同他在一起胡乱度过是因为什么。  
八月的时候常下雨，其实不如七月雨多，但八月的雨开始带来当下的寒冷。我们快要耗尽耐心，世勋觉得别墅无聊了，有时我看到他穿着漂亮的睡衣在镜子前照着自己，看着他的背影，他裸露给我的只有修长的跟腱，我会想世勋如果在这世上要爱一个人，那也是爱他自己。  
我和他聊起一些关于别墅的事，我们说到有一个日本作家，同他的情妇在别墅自杀了，尸体很久才被人发现，那时蛆虫像白色瀑布般从他们身上流下。这场景恐怖又恶心，晚上世勋就来找我了，那时我们分开睡，我在一层而他在二层，世勋来找我，说他被吓到了，他蜷缩着身体，手脚冰凉，把脸贴在我的胸口。世勋的身体精瘦，我抚摸着每一寸，想起他令人讨厌又着迷的面庞，他时常露出不耐烦的神情，我不允许那是因为我。他像个孩子般说着有些害怕，我只是摸着他的肚皮，然后解开衣服，把我的身体贴上去。  
亲密无间，我感受着世勋的心跳，对自己说无论从此他的面容和心灵有了什么改变，这一刻我感受到了他温热的心跳。  
伯贤哥来过一次，他来检查我过得好不好，我要央求他同父亲撒谎，他找到了一片避孕套，指尖捏着，在我面前晃了晃。我看到世勋站在他身后，悄悄举起了那把枪。害怕伯贤哥生气，我一把抱住了他，哥的个子小一些，大概被我的肩膀闷到，世勋的枪对到了我的脸上，我瞪着他皱了皱鼻子，他才不甘心地慢悠悠地把枪藏到身后。  
伯贤哥来回打量着我们，但没说什么，他刮了一次胡子，我从他身后经过时，看到他下巴和脖颈连接的地方，有一块正淡去的红痕，他冲我隐秘眨了眨眼。  
八月，九月，当我们开始收拾别墅时，发现它空空荡荡的却被我们四处丢弃的东西填满了。世勋开始把一次性用具丢到客厅中央，渐渐累成一座小山，我们已经好几天不说话，互相的不满到了极限，又很后悔，一个夏天就这么荒唐地一挥而过了，把所有精力和记忆交给了面前这个活人。但我忽然地想起许多凉爽快乐的时刻，在傍晚我和世勋走出别墅，在公路上我走在前面，对他回头，后方来车的车灯照亮他的轮廓却模糊了他的长相。世勋手插在口袋里，低着头摇摇晃晃，晚上的风十分舒服，忽然他抬起头，就看到我。  
当我动起手指计算时，发现在一起的时间没有想像得那么长。夏天不足一百天。  
上个星期我和世勋见面了。中间已经相隔好几年。世勋胖了点，不像小时候薄得像纸，也不像我们在一起时像一把刀，现在的他更像一个人，昨晚喝了酒所以脸上苍白浮肿，戴着墨镜掩盖眼角的伤口。我和他一起坐在出租车上，坐在后排，我被下午的太阳晒到头昏脑胀，脑袋歪向一边，前方地面的亮光让我眼前一片白茫茫，司机的视线也被影响，总是临近才变道，我们像两个长条枕头，倒着被甩来甩去。世勋身上有我不想靠近的香水味，当我碰到他时，我总是重新坐正。那个夏天不再回来，直到停下车，世勋先下，我被绊了一下，包里的硬币掉了出来，我低头去捡，面部因而充血变红，但车门开着，世勋等在旁边，当我终于迈出步时，感到了脚踩在阳光灼热的大地上的踏实感。  



End file.
